notchsarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Notch's Ark Wiki
'Welcome to ''Notch's Ark! We are a space RPG Minecraft server. Extremely unique, we have a super friendly staff that is hand-picked by the owners of the server and trained through the admiral ranks. With 16 different player ranks to move through, the fun never stops. Explore. Mine. Farm. Duel. Space. Unique. Dungeons. PvE. Guilds. Parties. Quests. Events. Ranks. Epic. Lore. Divisions. Custom. RPG. We are '''Notch's Ark 2.0; Minecraft Space Fleet! ip: play.notchsark.com Click here to see our trailer! 'Lore ' Humanity was once a settled species residing on a planet known as Earth. With a huge populace of 32 Billion spread over Earth and it's colonies, as well as a booming economy, Earth was going through one of its best period ever. Or so they thought… Many events had significance bearing on the evolution of humanity, but arguably the biggest of these happened on July the 1st on the year of 2079. A visionary by the name of Markus Persson, widely known by his nickname – Notch, invented the Warp Field Drive. This was even more crucial as it was the biggest accomplishment of the very newly-formed United Earth Government which had invested heavily in Notch’s project over the 3 years it had been formed. Humanity’s fleet and colonies continued to grow for several more years before the SuperNova occured. This happened in very suspect circumstances and many believe that the solar energy harnessed from the Sun in the early space-exploring years may have had some unknown effect on the Sun. However, all but one Starbase was within what is now called the “SuperNova Reach” and lost to the SuperNova. The last one, called the M.S.S. Columbus (also know as Starbase #17), was built inside a rare Nebula which deflected the SuperNova. This become the destination for the Flotilla when the SuperNova occurred, and since has grown into what it is today. Also, the starbase’s name was changed to “M.S.S. Notch’s Ark” to mark the similarity to a well-known story – Noah’s Ark. This starbase would serve a great purpose: to grant a mighty pardon on the doomed human race in this desperate time. “The Ark”, as it had come to be called by its inhabitants, would live on for an entire century despite its expected lifespan of 50 years, continuing to nurture the human race in its time of need, but as the station’s power supplies started to fail, it could no longer sustain human life in the vast numbers which it had previously. Shuttles and starships were evacuated in a massive fleet in the hopes of finding a suitable planet to call home, for their vessels would not last longer than a few decades in deep space on their own. And so the derelict station would forever drift in space, its empty shell a decaying husk of its former glory. Unbeknownst to the crew of The Ark, there were in fact more vessels that managed to escape the vengeful wrath of the Sun in that moment of armageddon. While many were lost in space shortly after the event, there were two well documented starships capable of surviving this period of mourning and anxiety, completely isolated from each other and from The Ark. One of these ships was a cruiser, christened the MSS Nemesis, that began making waves across the universe with its ground-breaking scientific endeavours. Among these developments was something which great scientists had only theorized about in the time of Earth; this great discovery was the ability to literally grow new humans. Using the DNA of the ship’s original crew, scientists were able to clone generation upon generation of humans, using complex algorithms to randomize DNA structures so that no two men or women would look the same. It was also this vessel’s crew that colonized as many as twelve new worlds to contain this ever expanding generation of the human race. For the first time since the unity of Earth’s many nations into a single, peaceful, and prosperous society, there was a true golden age for mankind. Using minerals and resources from the worlds they discovered, the Nemesis’ engineers were able to transform their humble starship which was originally intended for long-range reconnaissance into a utopian city rivaling, and even surpassing, that of The Ark itself. In time, the inhabitants of The Ark eventually discovered the Nemesis while they were searching for a suitable planet. Their forces joined, they two crews meshed and thrived together as a whole; and were ever prosperous. This great period of prosperity would not last forever though, for just as man had become accustomed to its “perfect” way of life on the Nemesis and its colonies, they encountered a race of beings so crafty and sinister that they would have no hope of overcoming such evil with their limited military strength. These beings were described by those who survived their ruthless attacks on man’s colonies as tall creatures who seemed to have no arms, only four stubby legs with which they sneakily raided man’s settlements. They possessed the unique power, a fail-safe, with which they they could detonate themselves in a blast radius so large that escape was nearly impossible for those unfortunate colonists to encounter them. They became known as “the creepers” due to their cunning and swift nature in completely levelling humanity’s civilizations. Within a decade, man’s coalition of colonies would dwindle in number from twelve to four, and it would be less than a year until these fell as well. Ultimately, the Nemesis would once again be left all alone in unknown space with diminishing supplies and a population far larger than it was ever intended to support. With a rapidly dwindling population, the ship’s crew was forced to jettison the bodies of the deceased in masses of as many as two dozen at a time. When all food and fresh water supplies ran out, the ship’s captain was forced to order all crew, including himself, to enter into cryo-sleep so that their lives might be saved should their vessel be discovered in the future. Once every member of the Nemesis’ crew and its passengers were settled in their cryo-pods, the captain put the ship’s A.I. (Artificial Intelligence) in complete control of the vessel with a recorded message on looping playback transmitting into the depths of space, so that one day they might be found and their story told for future generations of mankind. Many decades would pass following the captain’s activation of his own cryo-pod until the Nemesis’ transmission was received by a passing vessel. You were one of those who was put into cryo-sleep. You will not have many memories, recruit; as you had just completed your training a few minutes before you entered the cryo chamber. We tried as hard as we could to have enough forces before the sleep, in case some of us did not make it. There is no doubt that as a side effect, you will relive your memories before you awaken. You are strong, recruit. Please join us, so we can rebuild ourselves and continue to thrive! Meet us, in Notch's Ark 2.0! ''-MSF Admiral Team'' (Written by Redeye3323, Bondpat, JoeyMarsala, and MaskedConfessor) Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Space Category:Gaming Category:Minecraft Category:RPG Category:Notch's Category:Ark Category:Fleet Category:Guilds Category:Parties Category:Unique Category:Server Category:Servers Category:Role Category:Playing Category:Game Category:Quest